Cold become Warm
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya. pemuda yang dingin, menutup diri bagi siapapun. suatu hari dia bertemu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. seseorang yang tiba - tiba menjadikan Toushiro miliknya. apakah ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua?


**Bleach selamanya milik Tite Kubo. **

**Cerita ini punya saya.**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo, Pemaksaan alur, Dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Cold become Warm**

Musim dingin menjelang natal. Hari yang dingin dan juga sepi. Tapi, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang bisa membuat suasana menjadi hangat? Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu merasakan kasih sayang yang sangat tulus. Seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu. Orang yang benar benar kau cintai. Menghangatkan hatimu yang merasa kedinginan.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, seorang siswa tingkat dua di Karakura High School.

Dia adalah seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut perak dan juga kulit putih yang sangat halus. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Tapi sayang, di balik penampilannya yang nyaris sempurna itu, dia memiliki sifat yang dingin. Dia adalah orang yang sangat anti sosial. Tak banyak orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik.

Tak ada yang tau alasan seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya menjadi seseorang yang sangat anti sosial. Bukan hanya menjadi orang yang pendiam, tapi juga menghindari orang - orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Entahlah, tak ada yang tau.

Toushiro Pov.

Bulan Desember, musim salju. Ck, menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka dengan musim salju. Dingin dan menyebalkan. Hah, dasar bodoh. Orang - orang itu akan merayakan natal bersama teman – teman dan keluarga. Heh, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Pov End.

Toushiro kembali berjalan. Di luar sangat dingin, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Keesokan harinya, dia berangkat kesekolah. Dia berjalan bersama Hinamori, satu – satunya orang yang dia anggap sebagai teman.

"Ne, Toushiro. Apa kau punya rencana untuk natal nanti?" Hinamoro mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Toushiro.

"Sepertinya aku akan tinggal di rumah saja. Memang kenapa?" Toushiro masih menatap ke depan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk merayakannya di rumah ku. Apa kau mau?" Hinamori menatap Toushiro penuh harap.

Toushiro yang merasa tidak enak karena di pandangi seperti itu oleh sahabatnya akhirnya meng iya kan ajakan itu.

"Haah, baiklah akan ku usahakan untuk datang."

"Bagus, aku senang sekali. Baiklah aku akan menunggumu. Aku duluan kalau begitu. Jaa..." Hinamori berlari menjauhi Toushiro.

Kini Toushiro berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolahan. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor ini. tentu saja, ini masih pagi. Pasti banyak orang yang melewati koridor ini. karna tak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, Toushiro tiba – tiba terjatuh saat menabrak sesutau, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Hei, apa kau tidak punya mata?" tanya orang itu dengan sarkastik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Toushiro menatap orang itu dengan tajam. Tidak terima dengan kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut orang di depan nya ini.

"Heh, kau menabrak ku. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat ku, Hah?"

"Cih, baiklah aku yang salah, aku minta maaf. Kau puas?" Toushiro segera bangkit dan ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tak ingin menambah masalah.

"Tidak, aku belum puas. Sama sekali tidak puas." Orang itu mencengkram tangan Toushiro.

"Apa mau mu?" Toushiro mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku." Kata orang itu tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

"Apa apaan itu. Aku tidak mau." Toushiro kembali berontak.

"Ichigo Kurosaki tak pernah menerima penolakan. Ingit itu chibi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Dan jangan pernah berharap kau bisa lari." Orang itu, Ichigo Kurosaki akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dari toushirop dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Toushiro yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Cih, orang itu seenak nya sendiri." Dan Toushiro memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat di dalam kelas, semua orang memandangi Toushiro. Mereka memandang Toushiro dengan pandangan iba. Entahlah, ada juga yang menatapnya sinis. Dan Toushiro mulai merasa aneh.

"Hei, Toushiro." Hinamori menghapiri Toushiro yang sedang duduk di bangku nya.

"Ada apa?" Toushiro menjawab panggilan Hinamori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dia baca.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Hinamori mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan Toushiro.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Ichigo Senpai?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinamori?"

"Aku dengar tadi pagi kau sudah di Claim oleh Ichigo Senpai." Hinamori memandang temannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Toushiro meletakkan bukunya.

"Kepala orange itu memang seenaknya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Toushiro mulai geram.

"Eh, kau tidak tau siapa dia?" Hinamori menatap heran pada Toushiro.

"Tidak. Apa kau tau?"

"Astaga, kau benar – benar tidak tau siapa Ichigo senpai? Padahal seluruh Karakura saja mengenalnya. Atau bahkan kota – kota sebelah." Hinamori menepuk jidatnya.

"Memang dia siapa?" Toushiro mulai penasaran.

"Hah, dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. dia juga dikenal sebagai pembalap liar dan juga berandalan. Tak hanya di kota Karakura, tapi juga kota - kota lain. Dia juga pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok berandalan yang bernama Shinigami. Memang apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau berurusan dengannya?"

"Aku hanya menabraknya." Toushiro kembali membaca bukunya.

"A, apa? Kau menabraknya dan kau masih utuh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Toushiro memandang Hinamori dengan heran.

"Beberapa bulan lalu ada seseorang yang menabrak Ichigio Senpai, dan orang itu masuk ke rumah sakit karena terluka parah."

"Separah itu kah?"

"Ichigo senpai memang di kenal dengan emosinya yang mudah meledak kapan saja."

"Ck, sepertinya aku terlibat dengan masalah yang cukup merepotkan." Toushiro menghela nafas panjang. Meratapi nasib yang akan di hadapinya.

"hah, kau dalam masalah besar."

"Sepertinya begitu."

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Hal yang paling disukai oleh semua pelajar. Waktu nya kembali kerumah dan terbebas dari ruangan yang menyesakkan.

Orang – orang mulai berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah, begitu juga dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dia melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Saat dia hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah, tiba – tiba saja dia di hadang oleh sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam. Dan seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Hei, chibi. Cepat masuk kedalam." Ichigo Kurosaki memandang Toushiro.

"Apa hbak mu untuk memaksaku ikut dengan mu." Toushiro memutari mobil itu. Dia tidak memperdulikan Ichigo. Dia terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik." Ichigo menyeringai. Dia berjalan dengan cepat, menyusul Toushiro yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Chibi, aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu jika aku tak pernah menerima penolakan." Dan Toushiro Hitsugaya berakhir di gendongan Ichigo. dia di bopong seperti karung beras di pundak Ichigo yang kokoh itu.

"Hei, turunkan aku." Toushiro berontak.

"Diamlah," Ichigo meremas pantat Toushiro. Diperlakukan seperti itu jelas Toushiro segera diam. Lebih tepatnya terdiam karena shock.

Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera mendudukkan Toushiro di kursi penumpang.

"Duduk dengan tenang atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih daripada tadi. Kau mengerti?' Toushiro masih diam.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Ichigo menutup pintu mobil nya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil itu. Dia segera menjalankan mobil itu keluar dari wilayah sekolah.

'Kita mau kemana?" Toushiro bertanya pada Ichigo. saaat ini dia merasa bingung. Karena sejak tadi mobil yang dia dan Ichigo tumpangi masih terus berjalan.

"Ketempat ku." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Apa maksud mu. Kenapa kau seenaknya sendiri?" Toushiro mulai merasa kesal dengan sikap Ichigo yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman – teman ku. Jadi diamlah. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk meyetir." Pandangan Ichigo masih fokus ke jalan.

"Cih, aku tidak mau. Cepat turunkan aku."

"Apa aku harus selalu mengatakan ini, hah? Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Menerima. Penolakan." Ichigo menekan kan setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Toushiro yang mendengar kata – kata itu hanya mendengus sebal. Tak ada gunanya dia melawan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Jadi, jalan terbaik adalah menuruti kata – kata laki – laki di dipennya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun." Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar. Sedangkan Toushiro masih diam di dalam mobil. Dia masih bingung dengan tempat yang dia kunjungi.

"Chibi, cepat keluar." Ichigo membuka pintu penumpang.

"Kita dimana?" Toushiro keluar dari mobil.

"Di tempat ku dan teman – teman ku berkumpul. Ayo cepat." Ichigo menarik Toushiro berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di depan mereka.

"Yo, Ichigo. apa yang kau bawa?" Seorang laki – laki berambut merah mendekati mereka.

"Hei, Renji." Ichigo balik menyapa Renji. Laki – laki berambut merah tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bawa. Apa mainan mu lagi?" Renji mendekati Toushiro. Dia mencoba untuk menyentuh Toushiro tapi segera dihalangi oleh Ichigo.

"Kali ini dia hanya milikku Renji. Dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali aku." Ichigo menatap tajam Renji.

"Kau membawa barang baru lagi, Ichigo." kali ini laki – laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bukan. Dia kekasih ku." Ichigo merangkul pundak Toushiro.

"Heh, sepertinya aku sudah tuli." Renji memandangi Toushiro.

"Tapi, selera mu bagus juga."

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat menarik. Nah, kalian sudah melihatnya. Sekarang aku akan pergi. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak nyaman." Ichigo menarik Toushiro pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei, kau belum memberitahukan namanya pada kami." Kata Renji.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dan katakan pada yang lain, dia kekasih ku. Jadi jangan pernah macam – macam padanya." Ichigo memandang tyajam pada teman – temannya yang sedang menatap Toushiro dengan lapar. Dan dia keluar dari tempat itu.

"Apa maksudmu tadi. Kurosaki?"

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan jika aku adalah kekasih mu?" Toushiro menahan amarahnya.

"hah, telinga mu itu memang benar – benar bermasalah, Chibi." Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil Toushiro dan meletakkannya di kap mobil nya. (gomen kalu salah)

"Hei, apa apaan in?" Toushiro pun protes dengan perlakuan Ichigo barusan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali dan jangan harap aku akan mengulanginya lagi."

Ichigo menatap mata hijau Toushiro.

"A apa?" Toushiro yang dipandangi seperti itu mulai gugup.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku. Mulai saat ini dan tak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Termasuk kau. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dan ingat kau milikku dan kau ku larang untuk berdekatan dengan laki – laki lain tanpa sepengetahuan ku. Jika kau berani melakukannya aku tak akan segan – segan menghajar orang itu dan menghukummu." Dan dengan gerakan kilat Ichigo mencium bibir manis Toushiro.

"mpmmhh." Toushiro yang di cium dengan tiba – tiba hanya tersentak kaget. Dia mencengkram baju seragam Ichigo. dia mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

Ichigo menjilat lembut bibir bawah Toushiro lalu melumat bir mungil itu. Tangan kanan Ichigo menekan tengkuk Toushiro agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Toushiro.

Sedangkan Toushiro, dia sudah menyerah. Tak akan ada gunanya melawan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kedua tangan Toushiro yang tadi mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Ichigo sekarang mencengkram erat seragam Ichigo.

Ichigo yang merasa Toushirotidak akan melawan lagi menjilat bibir Toushiro. Meminta ijin untuk memasuki gua hangat Toushiro. Kesal karena Toushiro belum juga membuka mulutnya, Ichigo menggigit bibir bawah Toushiro.

"Akkkhhh..." Toushiro terlonjak kaget karena merasa sakit di bibirbawahnya.

Ichigo yang mendapatkan kesempatan segera saja memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Toushiro.

Ichigo menjelajahi gua hangat itu. Mengabsen setiap barisan rapi gigi – gigi Toushiro. Menggelitik langit – langit mulutnya. Dan juga mengajak lidah sang tuan rumah untuk ikut berdansa dengannya.

Kedua lidah itu bergerak seirama. Saliva mulai tercampur dan meleleh di sudut bibir Toushiro. Entah milik siapa. Pergulatan itu terus berlanjut. Tapi sayang. Mereka masihlah seorang manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen.

Ichigo segera melapas tautan bibirnya saat dia merasakan cengkraman tangan Toushiro melemah. Dia tau jika Toushiro sudah lemas. Salahnya memang.

Ichigo mengusap lelehan saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Toushiro.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Ichigo menurunkan tubuh mungil Toushiro.

"Apa apaan kau tadi?" Toushiro memandang tajam Ichigo.

"Menciummu. Apa itu salah?"

"che, terserah." Toushiro memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan untuk menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Cepat masuk." Ichigo membukakan pintu untuk Toushiro.

"Sudah sampai, turunlah."

"Terimakasih." Toushiro membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa kau lupa?"

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Toushiro memandang Ichigo.

"Apa kau melupakan ku?'

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Ah, tidak. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk kerumah."

"Baiklah."

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ini hadiah untuk mu." Ichigo memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Toushiro.

"Terimakasih."

Ichigo melihat punggung Toushiro yang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Semoga kau segera ingat pada ku. Toushiro." Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Toushiro.

"Aku ingin tau, apa isi nya." Toushiro mangambil kotak pemberian Ichigo.

Dia membuka pembungkus kotak itu.

"I ini..." Toushiro merasakan airmata turun dari kedua bola matanya.

"Dasar bodoh." Toushiro mengusap air matanya.

"Kau memang bodoh." Dia menyambar baju hangatnya. Dia segera berlari keluar rumahnya.

Toushiro terus berlari. Dia berlari menyusuri jalanan bersalju.

Dia terus berlari, hingga akhirnya dia sampai ketempat itu.

Sebuah taman di dekat rumahnya. Taman yang berhiaskan lampu warna – warni. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Mencari sesuatu. Mungkin seseorang. Dan matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sebuah jembatan.

Toushiro mendekati orang itu.

Dia mengeluarkan kotak tadi. Sebuah kotak musik. Dia membuka kotak itu. Dan terdengarlah melodi yang indah.

Orang yang sedari tadi terdiam tersentak kaget. Dia menoleh kearah suara melodi ini. Dan dia melihat Toushiro sedang menggenggam kotak musik pemberiannya.

"Kau memang bodoh." Toushiro menutup kotak musik itu.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah ku temui." Toushiro berjalan mendekat. Sedangkan orang itu hanya terpku. Mungkin dia terkejut karena kehadiran Toushiro.

"Kau mengingatku?" akhirnya orag itu buka suara.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan mu."

"Ku kira kau akan melupakan ku." Orang itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Awalnya aku memang tak tau siapa dirimu." Toushiro menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak mengenali mu. Aku menutup diriku saat kau pergi meninggalkan ku dulu."

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkamu." Ichigo juga mendekati Toushiro.

"Aku, menunggumu. Aku merasa sangat kesepian."

"Sekarang aku kembali pada mu. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan mu lagi." Ichigo memeluk tubuh Toushiro.

"Aku sangat senang. Sangat senang. Aku bisa memeluk mu lagi. Aku begitu merindukan mu." Ichigo mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku juga." Toushiro membalas pelukan Ichigo.

Hangat. Itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya yang setiap hari sedingin es. Hatinya yang selalu merasa kosong. Sekarang telah menghangat. Dia sangat senang. Kehangatan yang sangat dia rindukan telah kembali. Da begitu bahagia saat ini.

"Dulu, pada hari yang sama aku meninggalkan mu. Dan sekarang aku telah kembali pada mu. Aku ingin selalu memelukmu. Aku ingin menjadikan mu milikku. Toushiro, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" ichigo memandang mata indah itu. Memandangnya dengan penuh kesungguhan dan juga kasih sayang.

"Ya, aku mau. Aku ingin menjadi kekasih mu." Toushiro tersenyum lembut.

'Terimakasih." Ichigo kembali memeluk Toushiro. Dan kali ini, sebuah ciuman dibibir juga diberikan pada Toushiro. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut penuh dengan kasih.

END

*lap kringet*

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga.

Setelah perjuangan berminggu – minggu akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan fic abal – abal ini.

Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan dan juga kekurangan dalam fic ini. jadi, saya harap reader maupun Author yang lebih senior dari saya mau memberikan saya koreksi dengan meriview fic saya.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi siapapun yang mau membaca dan mereview fic saya ini.

SELAMAT ICHIHITSU DAY yang 2.


End file.
